


Thoughts of Worry

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	Thoughts of Worry

What do I do?  
What do I say?  
Why won't this go away?  
I want to say something, but I can't.  
Maybe it'll help, maybe it won't.  
Why isn't it just easier to visit?  
Why isn't it easier to see you?  
Be with you?  
Hang out and meet with you for the first time?  
So long it has been.  
Far apart we have been.  
The worry varies, not as bad as once before.  
I wish to see,  
I wish to be,  
With you that is, maybe even everyday.  
Though it's not easy.  
What's up there that is.  
The stuff in the mind that cannot be controlled.  
With you, it feels better than worse.  
Though worry and anxiety can get the best of you.  
I worry you will fade,  
Though I know you won't.  
It is complicated,  
What's up in the mind that is.  
Fighting mentally is much more difficult than fighting physically,  
Though sometimes, it could do just as much 'damage' than a bruise,  
A cut, a crack or a tear,  
That can happen from within in your mind,  
Metaphorically of course.  
Though I wonder what the future holds...  
... With you.


End file.
